fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Falcon Brotherhood/ Infinite Cross
1.An Introduction "The universe is a strange place for you and I, its harsh realties are ever so present and some how you continue to live through it even now with the cosmic rays having shined downed."A voice of a middle age man would be heard before then he reaveled himself, a man of English descent dressed in a simple green coat, dark pants and brown dress shoes.Having a hair style of King Geroge III."As for the Earth its quite different then from the one you know in your own stories, media but this is all you'll know for this Earth for now."The man would say this with a chuckle before vanishing and then with a bright flash of light we cut to our protag a young African American male driving a Nissan Pathfinder heading to New York to meet up with his pal from high school and thus our story begins. 2. Cosmic Crash and awakening Charles had been driving for some time as he left Atlanta three days ago had made at least one stop each day and was close reaching the State border but this day was a weird one as on Social Media there were various rumors of some Cosmic event happening that ranged from Aliens to a solar flare ending the world, he didn't byu any of it really after all he hated thinking of life would end in that way instead of just living his own life. He was only a couple miles out and was glad for that but thats when it happened the sky turned dark the clouds not being visible the cars ahead of him the same and then a bright flash of light came shining hard, its effect stinging His skin as he swerved on the road from not being able to see a loud crash would be heard and soon enough everything returned to normal besides that the fact several cars had crashed or just stopped on the road and people getting out to see the damage and soon enough someone had called 911 and first responders were on route. As for Charles he woke to see his car on its side, the glass from one of his windows in his arm and it cause him to let out a sharp sound of pain and even more stupid of him, he pulled said glass out making it worse on him and the bleeding would continue until it just all of a sudden in which it healed all on it own and the only thing he had to say was this."What the fuck...".A few minutes later first responders would be on the scene and the last thing he heard would be the sirens before passing out. A couple hours would pass by and Charles would then awake seeing the room of white and machinary to which he assumed he was in a and he was in a hospital and stood up in the bed he was in to which a Doctor had came in and informed him of what happened. It would be only a few days later he would let out onto his own will and besides everything in New York being alot bigger compared to Atlanta not that he wasn't put off from the city but the amount of people on the side walks trying move on with there day's while he was trying link up his friend.Then the By far the weirdest would occur as at random everyone around him just stopped. "W-what?!"He questioned to himself as he just looked at everyone just coming to stop in their place.He did every thing to see if it was wasn't his mind fucking with him by trying to gain the attention of the people who had just been frozen in time but to no effect so he just walked freaked out really but then everything came to normal and time resumed by a count of 45 seconds forcing him into an alley just to think over on what the hell is happening to him as with everything stopping to the fact he could heal himself magically, all of this seemed so impossible. Sadly that would be the tip of the Iceberg for him Six months had passed ever since the incident, Charles had been getting somewhat of a grip on his powers with the ability to stop time, open up portals and even teleport were all starting to come along well. As for the man himself well he has been gaining a reputation as a Mercenary in this new world of superheros and actually getting praise for his work to the dismay of a certain hero but no matter lets check in on our favorite protagonist shall we. The focus would shift to Charles surrounded by 20 police officers guns a raised at him. "Do we really need guns guys I mea-." he sadly would be cut off mid sentence by as a hail of 26 bullets would be fired at him forcing to dodge to the right towards a car as first 12 almost grazed his body. "Fine guess we have to do this now."Charles added with a sigh with using his time stop making everything stop around him as he would simply walk around the remaining bullets and the police barricade. Then jumping into a alleyway and teleporting away through a rift as time would resume leaving only very confused officers and bystanders who got a peek. As for Charles he teleported back to his hideout a collasped on the couch tired and pissed off he had to deal with that again. "Can't even do my job in peace without getting fuck with."Charle groaned hoping this would be the last time, but we all know that is never going to stop. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories